The ChemoCentryx rodent vivarium will play a significant role in helping to achieve the multi-project goals. Proposed experiments aim to test novel therapeutic candidates that modulate cell trafficking as well as to develop methods to enhance the delivery of these therapeutic agents. Directed cell migration, or chemotaxis, is a complex physiological process and by virtue of the diverse cellular interactions involved cannot be effectively modeled in vitro. The ChemoCentryx rodent vivarium will assume the responsibility of testing adjuvant candidates and no delivery systems in models of innate and adaptive immunity and measuring in vivo responses to either whole micro-organisms or pathogen-derived subunit antigens. The rodent vivarium will also evaluate the virulence and safety of mutant viral delivery systems constructed to exploit cell trafficking in a manner that augments immunity. In addition, the vivarium will support pharmacokinetic studies and immunizations required for monoclonal antibody production.